Forced Away
by Anytha5
Summary: Harry found love in Draco and for the two years that they had been together, it had been bliss for both of them. They had both found love in an unexpected place. What happens when the life and the love they built together, get ripped away from them?
1. The Beginning

AN: This came to me today and I had to write it out. I will finish From Cold to Heated soon. I just had to post this. There is going to no sequel for this. Review please. Answer my poll!

Chapter 0ne- The Beginning

The war has been over for three years and when we got together one year later, I was happy for the first time in a long while. Ron and Hermione never abandoned me for falling in love with you. At first they didn't understand. How could I fall in love with you? They thought. I told them, how could I NOT fall in love with you? You challenged me in every aspect of my life and didn't let me fall into things without thinking it through. You helped me through my depression after the war and never let me dawdle in self-pity. You helped me with my potions grade and I became a well-respected healer. You helped me accomplish that. I got them to understand and soon, they were unbelievably happy for me. You and them became friends and they loved you too. Not in the same way as me, of course. I loved you so much, Draco.

I got a letter from who I thought was you before it happened. It told me to go to the park at one o'clock. I never thought it would be a trap and I dressed in your favorite outfit. You always told me to think things through when I sensed danger. I did, but I thought it would be okay because I was going to be with you. You would have never let me be taken if you had known.

I was at the park at one o'clock on the dot. I waited on our bench for you and it was exactly 1:10 when they came. I was sitting there and suddenly I started to panic and I looked around me, trying to find the cause of my panic and I saw them. They were the cruelest death eaters that hadn't been rounded up and put into Azkaban. Bellatrix Lestrange, Fenrir Greyback, Alecto and Amycus Carrow and Antonin Dolohov. I never stood a chance against them. I pulled out my wand but your aunt was quick to disarm me and caught my wand in her hand. She stunned me and made a show of showing me my wand. Draco, she snapped it right in my face. I could even see the phoenix feather get crushed and in that moment, I felt so powerless that I had also never felt. I felt a burning in my chest and to my horror, tears starting to gather in my eyes. They all just laughed and I shifted my eyes around to see if anybody could help me. But all the muggles were not paying attention. The deatheaters must have cast a dark allusion charm on them. I then looked around for you but didn't see you. Suddenly it dawned on me. You never sent that letter and I had walked right into a trap and they told me it had been only too easy, that I was an easy prey and I shouldn't let things like love and trust cloud my judgment.

They bound me and led me to our house. They managed to get in there so easily and I realized that the letter must have had a ward deactivation charm on it. They made me sit at our table and write a letter to you that explained false things and things that I never would want in a million years. When I didn't do anything, they cast crucio on me until I was left breathless. The pain had been terrible but they told that that was absolutely nothing to what was about to come. I felt fear then. Finally, I wrote the lying and completely false letter. Everything, except the last sentence that told you that I loved you, was all a lie. I sealed the parchment and they took me away to a cell in the basement of a mansion. At first I thought it was Malfoy Manor but it turned out it wasn't. I knew your manor and this was not it. They took me away, Draco, away from my friends and most importantly, away from you.


	2. The Torture

Rating: Slight M

Warning- torture

Chapter Two- The Torture

I have been in this hell for five years now; although it feels like I have been here my whole life. Five years since I was forced away from you, from my love.

My captors told me that I have been here for five years and a half and they keep taunting me about how you and all my friends had forgotten about me. They keep telling me that nobody is looking for me; that nobody cares enough. I didn't believe them at first, I couldn't. But when one year went to two, I began to lose hope that I would one day leave this place. I began to believe that you believed what I had said in my note, that I would leave you, Ron and Hermione.

As two years went to three, I lost hope altogether. I began to believe I was what they called me. That I was worthless, unloved, filthy, and a slut.

It was not just the taunting I had to live through. No, they were not the types to do things the easy way. At first it was just small beatings every now and then. Then they grew more confident and got rougher. They broke more bones every day than I had broken in my entire life. After a few weeks, they would heal me but the bones never stayed healed for long. Every day they casted the cruciatus curse; they kept it going for hours. They cast burning charms and every torture curse that they knew. They left scars on my body but never touched my face or my eyes. They said it was too pretty to disfigure.

After three years, they upped the torture from physically to sexually. I was raped daily and I was forced to penetrate Bellatrix, the one to kill my godfather. They would moan as they thrust into me to their completion and when they pulled out, they were coated with my blood and I was forced to lick it away. It was disgusting.

They never killed me even though I really wanted them too. They wanted me sane and conscious. They wanted me to feel the pain and live with it every day. They said it was half the amount of pain that I had caused them by killing their lord.

How could I live through this? Any person would have been broken by the first year but every time I wanted to give into the pain and let myself die, I saw your face. It was filled with love and kept encouraging me on, to stay sane and live. It helped me during the especially hard times when I just want to give up and use the rock in the far corner of my cell and just end my life right there.

Then one day in the fifth year, it was especially hard to keep my will to live as all five of the death eaters raped and stabbed me one after the other. The last person was Fenrir Greyback and he was particularly rough with me that day. He stabbed me over and over while penetrating deep within me. I heard all the others telling him to bite me; fear crept over me. I remember what happened to Bill, how he had been attacked by him. I stared at him through blank green eyes as he thrust up and down getting faster by the minute with a wolfish grin on his face. He licked my chest and brought his pointed nails down in a straight line deep into my chest causing blood to rise. He stopped his movements and licked the dripping blood. He gave me a grin, showing his angled bloody teeth before biting my neck. Pain erupted but I couldn't scream or do anything but let it happen. My magic wanted to fight back but I didn't have anything to wield it with and it stayed within me. I could feel his saliva seeping into the wound as he spat into it before he started his thrusting again. Greyback bit the other side of my neck as he spilled himself inside of me and took my blood. He moaned at the second taste and the pleasure it filled him with. He didn't care that I was mangled and broken and that I was probably going to be like him. None of them cared.

Hours later, they left me to lie there. Greyback had healed the wounds on my neck as my artery had been broken and they didn't want me to die yet. I fell into an uneasy sleep but I was woken up by something slamming up against my cell door. I heard yelling and spells being cast. I heard a familiar voice that caused my heart to leap with hope but I didn't allow it to consume me. I carefully crawled over to a corner of the cell and tried not to irritate my wounds. There were some moments I had to stop and close my eyes to ease the searing pain that I was in.

I pulled myself into a fetal position and waited for the yelling to stop. In ten minutes silence finally came before I heard the same voice say _alohamora _at my door. It burst open and I flinched. I put my head between my legs and started shaking, waiting for the inevitable.

I didn't expect a gentle touch to my shoulder nor did I expect my name to be softly called. I looked up and saw a sight I would never have dreamed to see in all these years. It was my best friend. He didn't look at me with disgust at my horrible scars and at the dried blood everywhere. He gently helped me to my feet and half carried me out the door.

We had walked a long way before my legs gave out on me and Ron had to carry me. We came to a rest in what looked like the entrance room where I could see three of my torturers tied up by _incarcerous _and two lying on the ground dead_. _For the first time in five years, a smile broke over my face and the last thought I had before I lost consciousness was, _"I have been saved. I'm free. Draco."_

I woke surrounded by white. There was a healer looking worriedly at my chart where I could see an extensive list of injuries. I shifted in my bed, which drew the attention of the healer and he looked at me with sad, blue eyes. He quickly went over to my side as I started to heave and conjured up a bucket while softly rubbing my back as I puked. Once I was finished, I groaned and sank back onto the bed with a hand to my head. I heard chuckling and looked at the healer once again.

"Mr. Potter, my name is Ian and I am your healer. I didn't expect you to wake up so soon. You've been through a lot and with the extensive list of injuries, I expected you to be in a healing coma for at least a month."

I cleared my throat before speaking in a raspy voice, "How long have I been out?"

"Well, Mr. Weasley brought you here," He looked at the charts again, "about a week ago. Now, what is the last thing you remember?"

I frowned and concentrated.

"I remember sitting in a corner of my cell after…"

Slowly I sat up and looked at him.

"Am I?"

He looked at me and nodded. I slumped against the bed and stared blankly at the ceiling. I felt a pressure on my hand and looked up.

"You're not a full one though. On full moons, you will feel a slight discomfort and you will change but since the werewolf was not in their wolf form, you will be in complete control of yourself. I recommend that when you change, don't be around people. You will have cravings for meat and have sharpened nails but that is all."

I couldn't help but deflate in relief.

"Now, as you had many stab wounds going through one or two organs, you had to have them healed individually. We had to open you up in the muggle way but we were able to heal them. There was a lot of internal bleeding and we had to completely replenish your blood supply, as it was severely low. You had severe hypothermia but that is cured. You had severe bruising to your anus and rectum walls. And…"

He stopped and looked at me.

"Do you want me to continue?"

My mind felt like it was running a mile and kept shouting no but I nodded. He gave a slight smile before going on.

"We did an sexually transmitted malady test and you had contracted syphilis." At my startled look, he was quick to add, "but that has also been cured. We were able to heal most of your scars but there were a few that we weren't able to, such as the ones on your chest and the bites on your neck."

I looked down and saw the ones that he was talking about. They were scattered and some were from the burning and others from the darker curses they had cast. I looked back up at the healer.

"I know you probably want to go home-"

"I never want to see that place again." I whispered.

"I understand... I would like you to stay here for another couple of days for observation and physiotherapy, if needed. Also, I encourage you to see a mind healer to talk about what happened during the five years. It will help you move on and become more comfortable in your environment but if you don't feel comfortable with that, at least talk to someone close to you so that you can get it off your chest."

He put the chart down and looked at me again.

"Harry, it will help and I hope you will talk to someone. I have had cases where they did not talk and they could not move on with their life. They never let anyone touch them, kept to themselves and never went out of their house and ended up dying a few years later. I don't want this to happen to you or anyone else so please follow my advice. After I discharge you, I would also like you to live with someone you are comfortable with until you feel up to living by yourself."

After that my healer left the room, leaving me to think about what he had said. I knew I would have to talk about it but I didn't want to speak to a mind healer. There was only one person that I want to speak to.

I woke up to a door slamming open, which caused me to flinch with memories. I found myself engulfed by a person with long bushy hair. When I recognized the person, I relaxed and hugged Hermione back. She was crying into my shoulder and kept repeating, "_I knew it,_" over and over again. I began to feel tears coming out and soon I was crying along with her. We broke apart and she looked at me.

"I knew you didn't leave. You would not have just left a note. Everybody lost hope that they would find you alive and well. Ron never gave up. He interviewed everybody he knew that was a death eater and finally captured Yaxley who had heard what the others were doing but wasn't involved. He was forced to tell Ron about their plot and where they were. You should have seen Ron when he came home to change. He just said that he had found you and apparated away. He almost just barged in there without a team. I wanted to come with him but he didn't let me."

My heart filled with love for my two best friends but all I could of was Draco.

"Hermione? What about Draco?"

She looked away and I felt my throat clog up

"… Did he believe I actually left him? The letter? Hermione, tell me! Be honest."

I met her eyes and my heart broke.

"He didn't at first. He looked everywhere for you. He yelled at us and told us that we weren't looking hard enough. After a year, he resigned himself to the fact that you were gone. He didn't believe us that you wouldn't leave him and that you were abducted. He fell into a depression for little bit before he just snapped out of it. We still talk but he isn't around us as much as before."

Tears clouded my eyes.

"He believed I left him. He… He…"

Hermione hugged me and I broke down in her arms. It all hit me at once; the five years, Draco believing I had left him…

"Does he know I'm here? That Ron found me?" my voice was muffled.

"Ron told him a five days ago. He said that all the color rushed out of his face and he fainted. He said that Draco said that he would visit you a couple of days ago but…"

I filled in the last part.

"But you don't think he has. And that he will. Has he… moved on?"

She looked down again.

"Hermione, he was the one that kept me going when I was in that hell. Whenever their torture got really bad and I just wanted to die, his face floated in my head and told me to hold on. Please answer me!"

AN: Horrible, absolutely horrible. Now, there will be two more chapters and the next chapter all depends on you guys. Answer my poll, review and we will see what happens next.


	3. The talks with Ron and Hermione

Chapter Three- The talks with Ron and Hermione

While I lay there waiting for the dreaded answer that Hermione would give me, I tried to breathe in and out. Even though she was just touching my arm, I wanted to fling it off me and move to the other side of the bed. I knew that her touch was completely innocent and she was just trying to make sure that I was really there and safe but I could not help the new instinct that I had acquired from the past. I shifted away a little bit and moved my arm from her grasp. I saw her look down and put her hand on her lap. I also saw her expression; it was filled with anger but there was no pity, which I was completely grateful for. I did not want pity from anyone, least of all from the people close to me.

I heard a shift in movement and a breath being drawn in next to me and I knew that she was getting ready to answer.

"Harry… Your disappearance was very difficult on all of us and, well, Draco took it the hardest. I mean he thought you left him and-"

I interrupted her with a small snort and was about to talk when she held up her hand to silence me.

"No, let me finish. He thought you had left him for good. Ron and I knew that you would never leave him and knew that you loved him far too much to do that. We told him that you would have to have been abducted by the remaining deatheaters, as you would not have left. He believed us at first and continued to search with us for two years but when one year became two, he had lost hope completely. It had been gradually dissipating throughout our search as we had kept coming up with nothing. Ron had used every resource that he had in the ministry and we even did a ritual that would tell us your location whenever you did magic but we still came up with nothing. After the two-year mark, his hope went out completely. He became depressed and after four months, he just snapped out of it. We still saw him everyday but it was very strained. He knew that we were still looking for you and he believed that is was useless. Whenever one of us mentioned you, he completely closed off his emotions and answered our questions with a blank face. Then we all had a huge fight and he disappeared for a bit. When he came back, it was different. We still keep contact with him, just to check in to see how everything is doing, but it is not the same as before you…"

"I got taken away." I finished for her before closing my eyes and picturing Draco's face.

What she had said tore through me and I couldn't help but blame myself for their fight. It was my disappearance that caused it and now their relationship was changed. I looked down at the blanket and continued to go down my blameful thoughts.

A hand came into view and I watched as it took my own and gently squeezed it. I tensed but slowly relaxed as I looked into her honest brown and saw nothing but kindness.

"It wasn't your fault and you know it. It was the fault of those stupid deatheater scum and they deserve the dementor's kiss. Actually, they deserve to be filled with a rich green light and thrown to the other side of the world and back again.

"Herm-" I started but she had gone into a tirade and I knew that no force could stop her now that she had begun.

"No Harry, those scum deserve everything worse than what you had. I mean, they tortured you, they mentally abused you, they beat you and they even sexually abused you. They wanted to break you in the most terrible way and wanted you in pain and wanted to drive you to the point of insanity. They…"

As she continued to talk, I was forced back into my memories. I remembered all the feelings of worthlessness, loneliness, powerlessness and hopelessness that my snatchers had caused me to feel. I remembered every single torture spell that they used and all the rape. I did not want to go down this path again but I could not help the flood now that it had started.

I continued to go through the flashbacks when I felt a shift in the bed. I flinched violently and tried to move to the other side, away from the source. I felt the fear grip my heart and squeeze harshly. All I could think of was that I needed to get away. I looked at Hermione's face but I couldn't see her; the faces of my captors had replaced her. They were walking around me and calling me the names that no person out there would want to be called. I closed my eyes and told myself that it was not real and that I was just imagining all of it.

Then I heard a softer voice calling my name and telling me to open my eyes. I shook my head. I did not want to go through all of it again. I felt somebody shake me and I finally opened my eyes to see her face. Hermione's eyes were filled with sadness, tears and anger as she looked at me. When she saw that I was back to the present, she quickly let go off me and returned to her seat. I moved closer to her and laid back down on the bed. She stroked my hair and laid her head on pillow next to mine.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that and cause you pain. I was just so angry..."

"It's okay. I'm just going to be sensitive to things for a while. It's not your fault and you didn't cause it."

I saw hate cloud her eyes and thought that the deatheaters should be thankful that they are in Azkaban.

We sat like that for a while, with her stroking my hair and her head resting next to mine.

It was ten minutes later when I remembered my original question and the fact that she hadn't answered it yet.

"Hermione… Has he moved on?"

I felt her tense and her heard her whisper her answer.

"What was that?"

I needed to hear it. I knew the answer already but I needed to hear it from her. I needed it confirmed.

"Hermione, please answer. I need to know. Please."

I heard her take a breath again and her answer.

"Yes, he did."

I felt a burst of pain and heartbreak. I knew it. She had taken too long to answer. She would have said no right away if he had not.

"I'm sorry. He decided to move on a year and a half before we found you. We tried to tell him that we would find you but he believed that it would never happen and that you had really left him or are dead. Ron and I both thought that he should have held onto his hope as we had and we knew that if the roles had been reversed, you would have searched for him until you had died. You would never have stopped until you found him.

I frowned a bit, knowing that that was true but it sounded like Hermione was saying that I loved him more that he loved me. She saw my look and quickly added,

"I know he loved you as much as you loved him. I saw it every time he looked at you and the way he acted. You two both acted the same around each other. He just has more pride than you and he didn't want to appear weak or have false hope."

What she said made sense as Draco does have his pride. I do not blame him for it and I knew it was how he was raised but I couldn't help the tiny bit of resentment in me that said he should have waited and continued searching.

Tears appeared in my eyes as I looked at Hermione. She took one look at me and slowly pulled herself onto the bed and wrapped her arms around me. I didn't tense this time but my heart did race in fear that lasted only a couple of seconds. I turned my head into her neck and relaxed.

"Do you think I am selfish to think that he should have held on, just for a couple more years?" I asked

"I don't think you are selfish. You wanted him to move on, I know you did. You thought you were going to die and when you didn't, you now feel like Draco should have waited but you want him to be happy, with or without you."

"I know you are going to be happy for him. He still loves you, you know. He told me that but he just loves this other person more now."

I felt my heart break a little again but I knew that she was right again. Despite my personal feelings for him, I knew that, in my heart, I am happy for him and am glad he found someone to comfort him.

I yawned and felt my eyes close on their own accord but I had one more question for Hermione before I could go to sleep.

"Who is he with?

The last thing I heard her say before I fell asleep was,

"Theo Nott."

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes to see Hermione's hair in front of my eyes and feel her arms wrapped around me, She was still asleep as I gently turned around to look at her face.<p>

I heard the door creak open and looked over to see my other best friend.

"You know Harry, if it was anybody else but you, I would have hexed you to the other side of tomorrow for this."

I felt a small smile go on my face and was surprised that I didn't feel nervous that Ron was there.

"Yeah, I decided that I was straight and that the first person I would get with was going to be my best friend's wife."

Ron grinned, a relieved glint going into his eyes and he sat on the chair behind Hermione. He stroked her hair for a minute before looking at me again.

"How are you doing? Is everything okay?"

What a question that was. I decided that I was going to lie to him but when I opened my mouth and saw his serious eyes that said no bull looking at me, I couldn't.

"I am as well as to be expected after all that. I was bitten by Greyback but won't be a complete werewolf. I will be like Bill except that I will change on a full moon, I just wont be dangerous and more human like. Physically, I am fine but mentally… I might need some help with that. Emotionally, I am a little fragile. I also found out that Draco moved on."

I saw Ron look nervous and I smiled at him to let him know that I am okay but not great.

"We tried to get him to continue but he just gave up. He just did not want to hear about you being taken away."

"I understand, Ron. I really do. I am or will be soon, happy for him. He deserves happiness and I couldn't give it to him while I was away. He found it elsewhere but he deserves it."

Ron looked a bit skeptical about that but, thankfully, did not question it.

We talked for a few more hours before Hermione had woken up and had blushed when she found that she was still in the same spot as before and that her arms were wrapped around my chest. She slowly unwrapped herself and she moved to sit in the seat beside her husband and I mourned the loss of warmth as she moved away.

We all talked for bit and it was like old times before any of this had happened.

After they left, I stared up at the ceiling with different thoughts clouding my mind. Some were about Draco and others were about the past five years.

While I was thinking about it all, I didn't know that there was a person standing in the doorway, staring at me with guarded eyes.

"Harry."


End file.
